finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal room
Crystal rooms , also known as crystal chambers, peristylia, and crystal sanctums , are recurring areas in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They consist of a floor with an altar that holds a Crystal, usually the last floor of a dungeon or shrine built for the sole reason to protect them. Typically the musical theme of the crystal rooms is the "Prelude", and behind the Crystal a Warp portal often grants access to the outside of the location. Appearances Final Fantasy Each of the four elemental Crystals are in a dungeon related to the Crystal's element: the Earth Crystal is in the Cavern of Earth, the Fire Crystal is in Mount Gulg, the Water Crystal is in the Sunken Shrine, and the Wind Crystal is in the Flying Fortress. Each of the Four Fiends take residence in these spots, respectively to the Crystal they are draining energy from. Final Fantasy III There are four dungeons that hold altars for the Crystals, of which two have clear elemental properties: the Wind Crystal was kept in the Altar Cave, the Fire Crystal is kept in the Molten Cave, the Water Crystal is kept in the Cave of Tides, and the Earth Crystal is held at the Ancients' Maze. Similar to the original Final Fantasy, three minions of Xande have captured three of the Crystals, the Fire Crystal being the exception. Kraken, Titan, and the Land Turtle attempt to nullify the influence of the Crystals in the world. Final Fantasy IV In the Mysidian crystal room the forces of Baron attempt to collect the city's Water Crystal for their nation's own use. In truth, and unlike the previous games, there are ten or more crystal rooms in Final Fantasy IV, though most are not visited, as sixteen Crystals exist: four of the Overworld, four of Underworld, and eight Lunarian crystals on the Red Moon. In the Overworld, crystal rooms can be found in Damcyan, which housed the Fire Crystal, Troia, where the Earth Crystal formerly resided, Fabul, once home to the Wind Crystal, Mysidia, as aforementioned, and in the Lodestone Cavern, where the Dark Elf absconded to with the Earth Crystal from Troia. In the Underworld, two crystal rooms can be visited: the one at the Dwarven Castle and the one at the Sealed Cave. The unseen Tower of Babil crystal room houses Golbez's seven stolen crystals. Finally, in the Red Moon, the room that holds the eight Lunarian Crystals can be visited in the Crystal Palace. This room houses the portal that leads deep into the Lunar Subterrane, the game's penultimate dungeon. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The player can visit three Crystal Chambers wherein the Crystals silently shed their light. In Damcyan, the player can see the Fire Crystal with Palom and Porom, now housed in a crystal room behind Edward's throne. In Fabul, the player can visit the Wind Crystal when they arrive. In the Sealed Cave, the player can see a Dark Crystal with Rydia collapsed before it, in a scene which begins the Interlude. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crystal Chambers reappear in the sequel as the resting places of the Crystals. Final Fantasy V The four crystal rooms are located in shrines and castles, and possess machinery that increase the Crystals' power, developed by Cid Previa, with exception of the Ronka Ruins. The Wind Crystal is in the Wind Shrine, the Fire Crystal is in the Karnak Castle, the Water Crystal is in the Walse Tower, and the Earth Crystal is in the Ronka Ruins. At the end of the game, the Crystals are reformed and relocated: The Earth Crystal at the Pyramid of Moore, the Wind Crystal at the Island Shrine, the Water Crystal at Istory Falls, and the Fire Crystal at the Great Sea Trench. The main antagonist, Exdeath, uses his nefarious influence to destroy the Crystals with his powers of darkness. The Liquid Flame and a Karnak soldier attack the Fire Crystal, King Tycoon attacks the Earth Crystal, and a Garula attacks the Water Crystal. Final Fantasy XV Lucis's Crystal Chamber is located in the Citadel. It was depicted in early trailers, when it also appeared to host a throne. The chamber was dimly lit, and its floor was layered with a sheet of water. The chamber's layout resembled that of a masonry dome, and at its center lied the Crystal constantly lit by grounded searchlights and a center oculus. The royal chamber is not seen in the final game, but after being stolen, the Crystal is kept in lockdown in the Zegnautus Keep, chained in place. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and the illusions of Ritz, Mewt, Doned, and his real world self.]] Marche goes into five types of crystal rooms via a black seam. Each crystal room has a crystal which is guarded by a Totema. Final Fantasy Type-0 The places where the four Crystals of Orience are housed are called peristylia. The peristylium of the Vermilion Bird Crystal is at the Sorcery Division's quarters in Akademeia, and usually only the Crystal's l'Cie and the archsorceress Arecia Al-Rashia visit it. The room is entered via a magic portal, and is circular with cogs and gears on the background, the Crystal floating atop a pedestal. The other peristylia are presumably similar, but only the White Peristylium is seen. Unlike the Vermilion Bird Crystal, the White Tiger Crystal is locked inside a machine that subjugates it. Bravely Default The crystal room refers to the place in each of the Fire, Wind, Water and Earth Temples that harbors their respective Crystals. The vestals attends the Crystals and pray to it in the room specifically and exclusively. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Crystal Room BG.jpg|Crystal Room battle background. Musical themes The most recurring track heard in the crystal rooms throughout the series is the "Prelude". Final Fantasy III stands away of this rule, having a special "crystal room" theme to play in all four crystal rooms. It is also notable that the Altar Cave, Molten Cave, Cave of Tides, and Ancients' Maze all have "Into the Crystal Cave" as a background music. Gallery FFI NES Crystal Room.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FFIII NES Crystal Room.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). Crystal Tower BG .PNG|Battle background in Final Fantasy III (NES). FFIII_Crystal_Room_WSC.jpg|''Final Fantasy III'' (WSC). FFIV SNES Crystal Room.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV GBA Crystal Room.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV Battle Background Crystal Room SNES.png|Battle background Room in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Crystal Room Background GBA.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Crystal Chamber Battle.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). TAY Wii Second Battle of Fabul 8.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (WiiWare). FFIV PSP Frozen Crystal Room.png|Battle background in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Crystal Room Victory Screen ffiv ios.PNG|Victory Screen in Final Fantasy IV (DS/iOS). VermilionBirdCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|''Final Fantasy Type-0. Bravely Default Earth Crystal.png|Bravely Default. Altar of Earth Brigade.png|Altar of Earth in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Altar of Fire Brigade.png|Altar of Fire in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Altar of Water Brigade.png|Altar of Water in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Altar of Wind Brigade.png|Altar of Wind in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Category:Crystal Category:Recurring location types